


Light

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Love, Mama!Lavellan, Papa!Solas, Post Trespasser, Restored Elvhenan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child in his arms and the woman in the house are the light which showed the Wolf the way, which freed him from the darkness he had fallen into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

“Light!”

The toddler pouts, the typical expression of a child who wants something and uses all his adorableness to achieve it. 

His chubby, round cheeks are red like the flowers he has been picking in the garden for good part of the afternoon; his hands are dirty with soil and grass, there is a streak of chocolate on his forehead, most likely ended up there during their meal. 

He tugs at his father’s sleeve, increasing the pout and sweet glare. He tries to appear demanding, convincing, but Solas can only smile and raise one eyebrow.

“Light, _da’fen_?” He tilts his head, feigning ignorance. “What light?”

The child huffs and pulls his fingers, as if he expects to see something come out of them that way. When nothing happens, he whines and changes tactic: he stares at his father with pleading, puppy eyes. He even holds his hand, knowing the physical contact is Solas’ huge soft spot. 

The little rascal. 

Still, Solas wants him to be clear and say clearly what he desires to see, although he already knows what this is about. He chuckles and brings the child on his lap, sitting back against the warm, comfortable tree that shielded them from the sun for the whole day.

“You want to see magic, _da’fen_?”

The little one lightens up, big eyes filled with anticipation and joy and enthusiasm. He nods fast, so much Solas has to brush back his hair because it fell on his face. 

“Well, there are many kinds of magic. Which is the light you want to see?”

“The red one!” his son declares with confidence, his serious expression punctually returning on his round face. “The warm one!”

“Ah, yes.” Solas seizes the chance to kiss the tip of his nose. The toddler’s stern façade crumbles, replaced by a fit of giggles. “So you want to see magic fire.”

“It’s pretty.” the child rests his head on his chest and looks up at him. There is a bit of chocolate on his left ear too. Solas gently wipes it away. 

“It is.” he agrees. “Now, how do you say it? It is not kind to ask for things that way, _da’vhenan_.” 

“Mmmmh.” the child pouts again and returns his father’s stare without hesitation. He maintains eye contact in such a focused way he doesn’t even blink. Solas chuckles, the sound ending in a snort mixed with a giggle and his son laughs too, wrapping his short arms around his neck.

“Please, Papae.” he says gently. “Can I see the magic fire?”

“I don’t know.” Solas smirks, smug, his own arms keeping the child close to his chest and heart. “Can you?”

A groan and the little one presses his face against his shoulder while Solas bursts into a rich, boyish laughter. 

He pokes the child’s back, but he makes an offended sound and wriggles, refusing to turn; then Solas delicately tugs at his ear, making him squeal in surprise. 

The kid finally raises his head to look at him, a grin on his face because this is a game too and he is enjoying it immensely; then his expression turns into sheer awe as he sees the flame Solas is holding in his hand. It’s red and golden and it doesn’t burn him when he timidly touches it.

Solas gently blows over it and the flame splits into small orbs of light, each of a different color, each floating in the air like fireflies. He watches his son play with them, his giggles resonating in the garden, reaching their house where Lavellan is waiting for them. 

Solas’ heart melts at the thought that this is his life now; he is not worthy of it, but he will fight with every fiber of his being to defend it, because it’s everything he never dared to imagine, it’s everything he wanted to have, it’s what keeps him alive.

The child in his arms and the woman in the house are the light which showed the Wolf the way, which freed him from the darkness he had fallen into. 

So he smiles, eyes glistening with joy, and kisses the child’s forehead before getting up.

“Come, _ma da’fen_.” he says softly, heading towards the house. “Let us go home.”

“Thank you, Papae.” the child says, his smile sweet and happy, kissing him in return on the cheek. 

“No, little heart.” Solas murmurs, his own smile wide and warm; he is watching Lavellan, who has come outside to greet them. “Thank you.”


End file.
